


Gooey Plumes

by sugerfree



Category: Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugerfree/pseuds/sugerfree
Summary: 在每一个这样的黑夜里，他们互相拥抱，成为彼此的安全感。





	1. 一

一、

那天刘启刚做完一个长线任务回来， 进入地下城的时候他收到一条李一一的信息。是一张图片，灰色瓷砖背景，前面是李一一光裸大腿与平坦小腹的侧面照，他在镜头里塌腰翘臀，用勾人的姿态展示着自己的美妙身体，隐私部位被巧妙的遮了起来，可色欲的气息却依旧能穿过屏幕来勾刘启的魂。  
年轻的驾驶员咳了一声，同自己的同事们告了别，一边回信息一边转上另外一条路。  
“什么时候拍的？”  
“就刚才，在总控中心的卫生间。”  
“骚货，想哥了？”  
“对呀，从你走的那天晚上就开始想，想的下面又湿又渴。”  
“那你想怎么办？”  
“现在就想要，你来我单位好不好，我想在卫生间给你口。”  
刘启在看到自己恋人的提议时老二就已经硬了一半，“可以，但是这话你得重说一遍。”  
那边沉默了一会儿 ，复又回过来一条，“主人现在就来一一的单位好不好，一一想在卫生间舔主人的鸡巴。”  
刘启这才露出一个邪气而满意的笑，“我现在就在你单位楼下。”

李一一赶到楼层最偏僻的拐角时，年轻的驾驶员已经等在那里了，此时正弯着腰整理自己工装裤上灰尘，他周身有光，明明只是身后发黄的昏暗廊灯，可看在李一一眼里却像是将爱与欲投进他身体里的费洛蒙。前一刻他还是总控室里雷厉风行的高级观察员，倨傲而不容置疑的指导着下级进行严密的工作，下一刻他便被小自己四岁的alpha捏着后颈拖进了拐角的卫生间按在门上粗暴亲吻。好几天不见，刘启恨不得把李一一的每一个细节都拆吃入腹。Alpha信息素在窄小的空间里霸道的膨胀开来，李一一被压制的腿软，便放弃抵抗沉沦其中，软趴趴的嵌在刘启怀里，驾驶员的手从他衣摆里滑了进去，揉捏着滑嫩柔软的肌肤，这样脆弱细腻的手感让刘启心底横生出一种只消稍微用力就能将怀中人捏出水来的错觉。施虐的欲望就这样被轻易激发，驾驶员有力的双手愈发不留情面，捏的李一一眼角泛红又渗水，倒也真是掐出水来了。“轻点嘛，好疼。”他一边舔着在自己身上施虐的人的耳朵一边撒娇，可冷漠的alpha不为所动，反倒将那温软的Omega翻过去狠狠按在门上，一手掀开之前还一丝不苟的白色工作服，在裸露出来的光洁脊背上肆意啃咬。李一一呜咽出一声被咬在唇里的痛哼，像是破碎的哀泣，刘启终于心软下来，用舌尖在自己刚刚失控咬出齿痕的地方细细舔舐，李一一眼眶里盈满的水汽不堪重负，终于在浓稠的爱欲中划出了一道痛楚却又欢愉的痕迹。

刘启饱足口腹之欲后便直起身，冷道“转过来。”，李一一喘息着慢慢转身，看到alpha对着自己的裤裆扬了扬下巴，便了然的曲腿跪下去。他解开刘启工装裤的裤链往下一拉，alpha早已勃发的欲望便直挺挺的弹了出来，乖顺的服从者咽了咽口水，闭上眼睛张嘴将那硕大的肉茎含进了嘴里。湿滑温热的口腔带来极致的享受，刘启舒服的头向后仰，闭着眼睛深深呼了口气，他伸手揉弄着Omega的卷发，轻轻按着他的后脑勺控制节奏。李一一深深的吞进去又留恋的吐出来，嘴唇滑到龟头下敏感的一圈便又堪堪吸住，舌尖在翎口上一转一挑，顺着微凹的浅沟划过，又卷着整个头部吮吸舔舐。刘启低喘一声把手伸进服从者的衣领，去揉捏那人小巧软嫩的乳尖。李一一被捏的荡漾，隐秘的肉穴里开始泛起甜腻的汁液，他扭着屁股一边吞吐一边发出魅人的喘息，手在支配者的腿上讨巧爱抚。刘启被他伺候的舒眉展眼，“骚舌头舔的哥真爽，这两天渴狠了吧。”李一一嘴巴被alpha的老二占着，也不答，只抬起清透干净的一双眼，却用哀怨又渴求的眼神望他，一副被委屈坏了的可怜模样。年轻的驾驶员被这一眼望的失控，动作粗暴的抬手固定住Omega的头，凶猛的挺动腰身用硬热的欲望去操李一一的嘴。刘启的老二在alpha里也算大的，李一一的嘴巴被插的酸痛，却依旧尽力张开帮刘启避过自己的牙齿，被自己的alpha按在墙上操嘴巴的心理快感让他兴奋的汁水横流，于是忍不住伸手去摸那湿润的蜜穴，却被刘启捉住了手，“下面也想要了？”他停下动作，猛然发力地将李一一从地上拽了起来，“今天表现不错，哥可以给你一个奖励。”

他将自己的Omega抱起来放在卫生间的水台上，捏着李一一紧致的腿根打开他的双腿，“知道奖励是什么吗？”，被操嘴巴操到缺氧的李一一迷茫的摇了摇头，刘启露出一丝邪笑，俯身埋在了李一一的腿间。程序员的腰顿时就软了下去，脚背绷直脚趾蜷曲，他的alpha正在舔他爱液泛滥的穴口，嘴唇包裹着肉穴吮吸着他的汁液，舌头在入口处转圈舔舐，外面的淫液舔干净了便又把舌头挤进穴内索取，舌尖在他湿滑敏感的内壁上抵转翻搅，勾着李一一骚穴里的淫水源源不断的往外涌。“呜啊……刘启…”，李一一难耐的去搂刘启的脖子，呜咽呻吟着扭动着身子。刘启把他的腿架在自己肩上，按着他柔嫩的腿根贪婪的享受着Omega的甜香。等到他终于餮足，李一一早已爽的喷了一次。“这就泄了？”驾驶员调笑着看着满脸泪痕的Omega“我们一一的骚屁股怎么可能这么轻易就满足呢？”他把李一一抱下来翻过身压在水台上，粗胀的阴茎顶在之前喷过水的穴口稍一用力就捅了进去，穴道里的温度热的让刘启头皮发紧，他忍了几秒压制住缴械的冲动，才开始缓慢的抽插，顶弄着李一一此时又软滑又敏感的内壁，“得要哥的大鸡巴，才能让我的骚一一满足。”。

被玩的浑身发软的Omega几乎站立不住，全靠撑着水台和被刘启揽着腰，他面前就是水台上的镜子，李一一不敢看自己被刘启操干时的淫荡模样，垂着头紧闭双眼，嘴巴里却诚实的泄出甜腻的呻吟。刘启看出他的心思，猛然加快了抽送的速度，伸手捏着他的脖子让他抬起头来，“把眼睛睁开。”霸道的支配者命令着，“看看自己被哥操的时候下贱的样子。”李一一的心在羞耻里灼烧，一边承受着刘启凶猛快速的撞击，一边摇着头试图抵抗alpha的命令，下一秒刘启就抬手在李一一白嫩的臀肉上落下了重重的一巴掌，娇软的Omega一声惊叫，下意识睁开了眼睛，入眼便是自己耽于欲海的迷离表情，李一一又惊又耻，马上把头扭开，结果臀瓣立即又挨了一巴掌，Omega委屈的几欲落泪 ，“看着自己！”，刘启沙哑磁性的声音里带上了几分怒意，掐着李一一脖子的手也愈发收紧，李一一心底一凉，他知道事到如今如果自己再不照做，那正在身后施虐的支配者绝不会轻易放过他。无路可退的服从者咬了咬唇，终于慢慢转过头去。因为撞击而不断向前耸动的圆润肩头，晕着淡淡粉色的白皙胸膛，被拉扯而弯成一条凄美曲线的脖颈，因着交欢的快感而春意氤氲的眼睛，镜子中的李一一好似淫欲凝成的水。他看着羞耻被蒸发，看着欢愉溢出来，又抬眼去望镜中的刘启，没想到正对上支配者深黑的眼睛，那双同样被欲望侵染的眼里满是混杂着暴戾气息的占有欲。刘启发现李一一在看他，便在镜中回以对方邪气而凌人的笑容，“好好看着自己被我干的样子，这样的一一真是太美了，这么美，要不要给别人也看看？”，李一一眼中漾起惊慌，他不知道刘启又在打什么主意。“我刚才可没锁门…”他话音还未落，就听到门外响起了由远及近的脚步声，李一一大惊失色，但还不及出声就被迅速反应过来的刘启一把拉进了最后一个隔间。

进门的是两个实习的初级观察员，正分在李一一手下做事，平常还要尊他一声李老师。李一一庆幸那是两个beta，不然这一房间的信息素味道便能瞬间暴露了他们。  
“领导要的地裂勘察报告你写完了吗？”  
“没啊，李老师要求太严了，我这都改了两次了，还没弄完。”  
“李老师严是严了点，但真的大神啊，你没见他上回一边写程序一边听小张给他汇报工作，完了程序一遍过，还给小张提了六条改进意见。”  
“能想象的来，咱们李老师大概是整个控制中心工作能力最强的Omega了吧？”

两个实习生一边放水一边闲聊，隔间里刘启从后面压着李一一在他耳边用气音说，“他们崇拜的李老师刚才还在外边被男人按着操呢，给他们看见李老师现在这又骚又浪的样子，不知道他们会是什么表情？”说话间alpha硬热的老二又抵上了李一一的股缝。那正在被人讨论的Omega又慌又惧 ，伸手捂住嘴巴以防自己发出声音，刘启看他担惊受怕的样子挑了挑眉，改了主意。他将怀里的人扭过来面对着自己，“蹲下，含着。”他用口型命令道，李一一此时除了听话别无他法，蹲下身用支配者粗胀的欲望堵住自己的口，这会儿他无心功于技巧，只是直白的吞吐舔舐，却也让刘启舒服的呼吸都粗重起来。门外的两人洗完手终于推门出去，李一一松了口气，加快了吞吐的速度和深度，每一下都将那硬热送进喉咙深处，收缩的喉口刺激着敏感的龟头，吐出来时又收紧吮吸，灵巧而放荡的舌头绕着柱身上下滑动舔弄，明摆着想伺候刘启快点交代。他实在是怕等下再有人进来。

刘启也不为难他，李一一动作醇熟的给了他几次深喉之后，年轻的alpha发出一声重重的喘息，将饱胀的硕大阴茎从Omega嘴里抽了出来，忍耐多天的浓稠精液全都喷射在了李一一的胸口和脸上。落了一身白浊的程序员也不恼，伸出手抹下喷在眼皮上的精液，又把手指放进嘴巴里舔吮。这一幕被刘启收进眼底，刚发泄完的alpha不禁调笑起来，“查岗呢？”，李一一嘴里的味道腥咸浓郁，带着一点点杏仁味，显然是忍了好几天的浓度。他当然知道刘启不会在外面乱搞，只是单纯想尝尝那人的味道罢了，不过他还是忍不住俏皮，去接刘启的话，“主人的存货都得留给一一才行，不然一一吃不饱呀。”刘启看着他一身凌乱粘稠却还想要调情的样子觉得着实可爱，便冲着自己射精之后流出前列腺液的老二抬了抬下巴，“舔干净。”

李一一回去上班的时候额前的卷发和衣服都湿漉漉的，腿还有点软。同事关心他怎么回事儿，他避重就轻的说洗了个脸把衣服弄湿了。“李老师，你嘴唇和脸怎么都这么红，是不是这两天有点上火？”问的人正是刚才那两个实习生中的一个，李一一再看他的时候心里便有了一丝别扭的羞耻，他暗自调整，将那些私密的情绪藏在背后，黑白分明的眼里便不剩半点荤腥。“是有点，最近得多喝点水，你的勘察报告改好了没有，发给我看看。”作业还没完成的实习生吐吐舌头，赶快跑了。

程序员今天又加了个班，虽然刘启回来了，但他也不愿耽误自己的工作（毕竟下午也被那厢占用了不少时间，权当补偿了），等忙完下楼的时候在电梯里碰上了几个同样加班的行政部小姑娘，那几个丫头之前正讨论着到她们办公室来办理事项的各色地面人员。这些整天坐班的员工无一不对外勤工作充满好奇，但工作性质使然，她们也只能透过地面人员发回来报告领略一二。电梯一开门，她们看见赫然站在里面的李一一，便都住了嘴，上一秒一个小姐妹还在说今天在大堂遇到了刘启，说那拯救过地球的年轻alpha现在变得愈发锐利凛然，男人味爆棚，她说话的语气姿态眼神，无一不透露着少女烂漫的崇拜与向往。结果下一秒就看到了李一一，瞬间有种觊觎了有妇之夫被正室抓包的错觉。李一一其实听到了，但也没说什么，笑眯眯的和姑娘们打招呼。别人对刘启有着这样的倾慕，他也替刘启高兴，只是此时心里的小恶魔也一样会钻出来，甩着尾巴翘着二郎腿说“再想要也没用，反正刘启是我的。你们看到他的时候他都已经被我榨了一遍了。”这样想着不禁心情更好，脸上笑的更是春风和气，笑的小姑娘们不由的在心里感叹，难怪炙手可热的刘启最后会选择大自己四岁的李一一，人家这位李老师是什么神仙态度，无论什么时候都是芳兰竟体，林下风范，她们这些小字辈哪里比的上啊。

TBC


	2. 二

二、

两年前。

李一一穿着工作服站在刘启和韩朵朵家门口，怀里抱着自己的电脑包。“我家在地震的时候塌了，”他可怜巴巴的说着，眼神无措又防备，好像一只被丢弃的猫，“住房管理处说你这里有空房，让我先在你这儿借住一段，联合政府把员工宿舍修好之后我就走。”说完还要把半张脸往怀里的包后面藏，生怕刘启不乐意一样。

他在撒谎，灾后地下城人口减少了近三分之一，空余的住房有很多，可他不管，他想睡刘启的床。

木星一役的时候刘启没机会细看李一一，只觉得这人即使满身尘土血污也照样很好看，举着平板语速飞快忙而不乱的给大家分配任务，那种冷静自信甚至带着点傲气的样子十成十的带劲，只是他那会儿哪有功夫想这些。但现在他有功夫想了，收拾利索的李一一站在他面前，干净的就像一捧雪，冰清，玉洁。脱离工作状态后有些纯真的羞涩与工作时的神采飞扬形成一种让人愉悦的反差，在刘启深黑的眼睛里游一圈，脸皮就要染上一层粉。刘启哪遭得住这样的李一一，立即侧身让出了道，李一一低着头快步走进去，身后的一袋行李也是刘启帮他提的。

“姥爷的房间还没收拾出来，你先住我房间吧，我去我姥爷房间睡。”刘启把无家可归的程序员领进自己窄小的房间，李一一环顾四周，墙架上零零散散的置了些杂物书籍，有些锈黄的窗框，窗台上养着的小小植物，还有整个房间里不可忽视的，属于刘启的味道。李一一乖顺的点点头说“好啊，我都可以。”

他们过了一个月平静日子，李一一是个不错的室友，安静，温和，无害。会帮韩朵朵辅导功课，也能把刘启的脏衣服一起扔进洗衣机。只是有时他洗完澡，刘启再去用浴室就会陷入一种难言的尴尬。李一一是个Omega，每次洗完澡都会在浴室留下他浓浓的奶糖味信息素。刘启第一次遭遇这种状况的时候，当场就硬了。年轻气盛的alpha立刻打开凉水往自己身上冲，可是那些甜味就好像黏在了他身上，最后他就着李一一残留的气味在浴室打手枪，射精的时候满脑子都是那Omega修长的手指在热气蒸腾的水流下带着清纯的色欲抚摸着自己白皙柔软的身体。

从那之后刘启看李一一的眼神染上了热忱，李一一好似浑然不知，依旧无辜的在自己洗澡的时候肆意释放着信息素。刘启鬓角的冻伤需要换药，本来他自己就可以搞定，可他偏偏要依赖李一一，做出一副苦恼的样子。温和的程序员马上放下电脑，细致入微的帮他处理。他们会聊些寻常的话题，地下城的新闻，韩朵朵的成长，刘启的编制，Tim的八卦。三个年轻人很容易就能相处的亲密无间，但只剩下他们两个时，刘启眼中的热意就像在他们之间烫出了一道沟壑。李一一的指尖偶尔擦过刘启的皮肤，又马上移开。但那转瞬即逝的温热柔软却像羽毛搔动着刘启的心，让他愈发眷恋。程序员低垂的脸颊微微泛着红晕，好像地下城角落隐秘晦涩的窗子里散发出的暧昧红光，贴好纱布后他的手依旧停留在刘启脸侧，恋恋不舍的样子。刘启一把抓住他的手腕贴上自己的脸颊，手上竟用了蛮劲，李一一吓了一跳，大梦初醒一般，用力挣脱了驾驶员的钳制，刘启却站了起来，alpha的信息素在房间里流动升腾，桦木与龙涎香的味道包裹着李一一，充满压制的意味，“户口...”李一一被逼进角落，眼看要被刘启进犯最后一点个人空间，他脸上的红色更深了，一副被欺负狠了的小兔子的模样，“户口，别这样...”。那年轻的alpha发出一声嗤笑，又向前一步，几乎已经贴上了Omega的胸口，鼻息间都是李一一身上淡淡的奶糖味，“别怎么样？李长条，你别告诉我你不想要。”不等李一一回答，门外忽然传来韩朵朵的声音，“户口，长条，我房间恒温器好像坏了，你们谁来帮我看看呀，冷死我了。”李一一如豁大赦，应了声“来了。”又推了刘启一把，从他身侧钻了出来。刘启悻悻的在墙上锤了一拳，眼底的占有欲又深了几分。

然而第二天情况就发生了翻天覆地的变化，这天刘启轮休 ，他照常去检修了一下运输车，然后打算回家看看姥爷留下的几本书。可家门一开他就感觉不大对劲。他曾经的卧室房门紧闭，即使如此依旧有大量Omega信息素的味道从门缝里渗了出来，家里就像一个奶糖加工厂，到处都是浓郁的甜味。刘启一把推开房门，冲面而来的信息素结合着眼前的画面让他瞠目欲裂。李一一跪趴在刘启曾经的床上，上身穿着一件扣子全开的衬衣，大开的衣襟下是白的像牛奶一样的皮肤包裹着轮廓依稀的肌肉，而他下身未着一褛，双腿大开，裸露在外的肉穴正不断向外流出甜蜜的爱液，平日里温和机敏的程序员此时紧闭着双眼，笨拙而无措的用两根手指在那穴道里抽插，嘴里不断溢出难耐的呻吟。alpha的味道在房间里出现的突兀，被情热折磨的饥渴难忍的Omega扭过头去望着受到强大冲击一时还无法接受的刘启，嘴唇一开一合，“刘启...帮帮我...”而刘启就像脚下生根，竟被定在了那里，迟迟做不出反应。李一一见那人不动，绝望的转过头去，伸手从床下驾驶员留在这里的工具箱中拿出了一根螺丝刀，他握着金属的部分，将带着凹凸纹路的粗大手柄往自己湿润空虚的肉穴里塞，那一刻刘启感觉自己脑袋里那根紧拉着的弦彻底绷断了，他大步走过去 ，一把将李一一手里的工具夺下丢在了地上，粗暴的把那可怜的Omega翻转过来，“妈的，”刘启一边骂一边将自己的手指狠狠插进李一一湿热的蜜穴“李一一，这是你自找的。”

刘启的手指带着粗糙的薄茧，用力抽插搔刮着李一一敏感娇嫩的内壁，Omega的腿都要软了，他向刘启伸出手臂，想要抱住眼前解救自己的alpha，想要呼吸他身上的味道，可是刘启非但没有满足他，还将他的手臂推到头顶，用一只手死死按着李一一的手腕。刘启低下头与李一一接吻，舌头勾着他翻搅纠缠，待李一一快喘不上气的时候他才放开，在他耳边轻声说了句“骚货，想让哥操你，就要听哥的话。”李一一发出一声呜咽，扭动着身体想让刘启的手指插的再深一些，怎么都不够，他要的是更粗大更炽热的东西。“进来好不好...”Omega怯生生的请求着，眼里是难耐的热意，刘启戏谑的看着他，“什么进来？你想要什么，自己说清楚。”，李一一的眼里瞬间染上了羞耻，而刘启还没有放过他，手指勾起来在他的阴穴里转圈抠搅，坏心的不断擦过那个能让他舒服到喷水的点，李一一被刺激的腰线紧绷，泄出了一声声带着哭腔的呻吟，“说话，告诉我你想要什么。”刘启给过他快感的手指忽然停止了所有动作，甚至在往外抽出，快感的戛然而止让李一一颤抖，空虚感从下体侵袭进心灵，他一点也受不了，因此变得不管不顾，“我想要你进来...刘启，”李一一闭上眼睛，声音里带着将羞耻划开的急迫，“我想要你的大鸡巴插进我的阴道，我想让你操我。”他委屈极了，眼泪顺着紧闭的眼角滑了下来，生活中他身边下级尊敬他，上级器重他，从来没有谁敢对他这样。刘启真是个混蛋，可又是一个让他从内心阴暗的角落里滋生出欢愉的混蛋。

刘启露出一个满意的笑，放开李一一的手腕拍了拍他的脸。他抽出手指把自己的裤子扯下来，露出早已硬的发疼的粗大阴茎。李一一的双手获得了短暂的自由，正准备抚慰自己前端的欲望，却又被刘启一把捉住，“刚才怎么跟你说的，要你听话，谁让你自己摸了？”李一一惊恐的看到刘启抽出了工装裤上的腰带，将他一双手腕交叠，绑在了床头上。alpha黑亮的眼里压着让人无法喘息的施虐欲，李一一的姿态如同一只将死的天鹅，绝望而无助的样子让人想要疯狂撕碎他美丽的羽毛。刘启粗暴的推开李一一的大腿，压着自己昂扬的硬挺缓慢而坚定的插入李一一还在不断分泌汁液的嫩穴。在整根插入的瞬间，alpha的面上仍保持着冷静和自持，而心里却早已火烧火燎，如同滚烫的噬人的岩浆自他心里喷涌而出，烫伤了每一寸肌肤，他忍的发疼，而那些正肆意侵袭他的火热却是从李一一肉穴里源源不断涌出来的淫水爱液，他身体里太湿滑柔软，又太紧致逼人，刘启觉得自己快疯了，他一直以为在这档子事儿里身为alpha的自己会占领着主动权，可原来从他把自己的屌捅进李一一的穴里开始，主动权就早已缴给了那个正在他身下旖旎呻吟的男人，刘启望着李一一，他是一条惑人心魄的蛇吗？

而李一一多无辜啊，他脸上是透着羞怯的赤裸渴求，这肉欲的露骨偏生又带着青涩的纯真，他顺从的躺在刘启身下，张开双腿用自己最脆弱隐秘的地方吞咽包裹着刘启怒胀勃发的雄性器官，用自己湿润温热的阴道温柔的取悦刘启，甚至他的手都还被绑在头顶。李一一随着刘启的动作难耐的挺动着腰身想把自己送的更近，好让刘启插的更深更爽，却又羞赧的别过头，好像羞于让身上的男人看到他脸上此时沉浸欲海的情迷意乱。而刘启却又着魔般痴迷的将他的头硬掰过来，他有力的手狠狠扣住身下人的下巴，抬眼却隔着李一一眼里的水雾正对上那两湾清澈见底的湖水里最深的欲望，刘启的眼底顿时横生出被那些示弱与渴求激起的戾气，独占欲和控制欲裹挟着在他身体里横冲直撞，好像马上要破表而出。“妈的李长条，哥以前可真小看你了，原来脱了衣服你能这么骚。”他骂了一句，把李一一的头又扭回去凶狠的摁在枕头里，暴露出那脆弱Omega散发着诱人甜香的生殖腺，开始大开大合的操干。李一一的姿态动作眼神，李一一的体温声音喘息，李一一的一颦一笑，全都是最上等的顺从与讨好，好像只要刘启舒服了他就心满意足，好像他只是一个为了让刘启舒服的存在。而在他内心不为人所窥探的角落，他却想要刘启离不开他，他要刘启尝过他之后就再也想不起别人，他多想把刘启囚禁起来。

刘启按着李一一操干的愈发凶猛，坚硬钝圆的龟头在第一次触到生殖腔的入口后，第二次便毫不犹豫的直接捅开那层薄肉进入了李一一身体中最隐秘敏感的地方，完全没有和身体的主人商量的意思，刘启心里门儿清，身下这个淫荡香软的Omega今天是他的就是他的，不是他的——他也要让他是他的。李一一的生殖腔不是第一次被别人的阴茎打开，但前人从没有像刘启这般粗暴，他忍不住泄出一声痛哼，那可怜的声音很快便湮没在了绵软的枕头里，刘启俯下身在他耳边低语，声音如同鬼魅，“怎么？敢在哥的床上发情，就该料到会有这个结果。”

李一一头被摁的动弹不得，双手被牢牢的绑在头顶，下体又随着刘启凶狠的顶撞不断向上耸动，他觉得自己现在像一条砧板上的鱼，可又毫不绝望，生殖腔里甜蜜的爱液一波接一波的涌出来淋在刘启的龟头上，身体由内而外分泌着欢愉的味道，被刘启剥夺了肢体自由，被刘启的大鸡巴操着生殖腔，被刘启宣告着归属，这一切美好的就像黄金时代盛夏里甜蜜的冷饮。“刘启…标记我吧，”他甚至不需要被人威胁，“求你了…”我想要你，我想被你需要，我想融化成你的汗，我想…属于你。

那句“求你了”激的刘启的老二又大了一圈，他一点不客气的埋下头狠狠咬上了Omega耳后红肿的腺体，alpha的信息素以侵袭的势态汹涌进入那可怜的器官，血液肆意而出，铁锈味短暂的代替了两人信息素的味道充盈鼻腔，李一一痛苦的尖叫，紧接着就被刘启堵住了嘴唇，“嘘——，”他一边舔着李一一的嘴唇和脸蛋一边说“如你所愿，宝贝儿，你马上就是我的了，叫我一声听听吧。”

李一一被心理与生理夹击的快感冲昏了头，他伸出舌头舔刘启的下巴颏，“刘启…”他叫了一声，“刘启…主人…” 他的声音轻的就像蝴蝶振翅，可眼里却有深渊中神秘魅人的光，望一眼就要被吸进去跌入他的万劫不复。

那一声主人让刘启快要发狂，占有欲和控制欲分别占领了他的头脑和心灵，他低哮了一声，在李一一又湿又软的蜜穴里开始了最后发狠的冲刺，李一一哪里受得了这样凶猛的入侵，刘启干了几十下他就哭着高潮了，透明的淫水泄出来又被刘启的大鸡巴堵着，胀的他小腹酸痛。他带着哭腔求刘启轻一点他快受不了了，可这时候的alpha哪里听得到他卑微的恳求，刘启这会儿只想操穿这个不知好歹的Omega，暴虐的本性似乎觉醒的彻底，施虐欲在他的胸口爆裂开来，他就着这样可怕的速度与力度又操了百十来下，直到李一一又懦懦的叫了他一声“主人…求求你轻一点…”，刘启的龟头在李一一软糯的声音里迅速胀大成结，那结硕大的甚至弄疼了李一一，浓稠的精液悉数射在了Omega娇嫩的生殖腔里，李一一此时就像一只被困在了alpha肉结上的小动物，酥软诱人的呻吟里带着无辜的惊惧。刘启第一次在一个Omega的身体里内射，爽的眼前一阵阵泛白，他低喘着发泄了个痛快。等到一切结束，他疲惫的压在了李一一身上，后者艰难的动了动胳膊，刘启才想起来他的Omega还被绑着，又起身把带子解开。李一一的手臂无力的落下来，刚好环抱住压在他身上的alpha。

“我是你的了，刘启”他温柔的说着，不知道是说给刘启还是说给自己听，“从此以后，我是你的了。”

那一瞬间年轻的alpha不争气的有点想流眼泪，他咬紧牙关不让自己失态。几分钟后刘启从李一一身上下来，又把他抱进怀里，手臂收的很紧。他轻轻吻着李一一的脸颊额头和卷发，占有了心爱之人的快感让他的心绪飘忽又踏实，此时他的心就像一颗咬碎了的夹心糖，甜蜜的糖浆流进血管，熨帖的他的四肢百骸都舒服极了。“以后跟着哥，哥让你做世界上最幸福的Omega。”

他的告白不乏俗气，可他只是单纯想承诺点什么，李一一是第一个能让他抓在手里的至亲，他会好好抓着他，紧紧的把他绑在自己身边，而这些还不够，他要想办法让这个人再也无法从他身边离开。刘启已经不想再经受告别与不告而别。这是他无形的心魔，而他从不知道该怎么办，他才二十二，也许他可以拯救地球，但他并不一定能与自己和解（这很公平），直到李一一给了他答案。

TBC


	3. 三

三、  
刘启有个任务需要凌晨就上到地面，而这天李一一工作到深夜，结束工作正好赶上给自己的alpha弄个简单的早餐，他把早餐端进卧室和刘启一起吃了点，趁驾驶员换衣服的时候去洗漱，等他干净清爽的回来时刘启已经提着工具箱准备出发了，他看了愈发高大凶悍的alpha一眼，露出一个愉悦暧昧的笑容，用一根手指勾着刘启工装上的腰带，却用眼神勾他的魂，驾驶员的唇角挑起一个疑惑而期待的笑，被自己的Omega恋人勾到了床边，李一一跪坐在床上倾身向前，隔着裤子吻了一下刘启的老二，复又抬头用他那天杀的勾人心魄的眼睛望着刘启，“路上注意安全，早点回家。”  
刘启的笑变得匪气而轻佻，下垂的眼角里流露着纯粹的霸道，他捏着李一一的下巴俯身在那人唇上亲了一口“有你这么个老婆在家，怎么可能不早点回来”他又拍了拍李一一的屁股“乖乖等着我。”  
刘启出门后李一一躺在满是alpha信息素味道的床铺上心满意足的嗅闻。桦木与龙涎香的味道让他有点蠢蠢欲动，隔着裤子揉了揉自己的欲望，但也仅限于此，刘启不允许他手淫。他的身体属于刘启，他自己没有权利随便碰那些能让自己爽地方。而这样的束缚却又让他心里兀自暗爽。

李一一今天心情不错，送走刘启后他又小睡了一会儿，到了正常起床时间，他去叫韩朵朵起来，小姑娘大概熬夜看小说，吃饭时难掩困倦，李一一边劝她别在虚幻的爱情文学上废寝忘食，边给小姑娘弄了杯咖啡——那咖啡是联合政府技术人员专供，他单位给每个人按定额发的。韩朵朵喝着难得的饮料，笑容又乖又甜，“嘿嘿，知道啦嫂子。”。“快走吧，别迟到了。”程序员温和的催促小姑娘赶快出发，他享受着照顾这对兄妹的感觉，就好像这些事是他曾丢失的碎片，而他正在一点一点捡回来 ，他需要这些。

在刘启之前李一一曾有过一个alpha男友，那是他的青梅竹马，两家父母是同事也是邻居，两个人从小一起长大，那男生比他大两岁，穿开裆裤的时候就知道从家里拿糖果给李一一吃。李一一的父母在发动机事故里去世的时候他才刚十二岁。负责通知遇难者家属的政府人员已经跑了五六家，带来父母的死亡通知与遗物时形色匆匆，“他们为地球与全人类做出的贡献是不朽的，我们将永久纪念他们，请节哀。”，那人眼睛里的悲怆已然麻木，他还有七八家要跑，握了握李一一冰冷的小手就走了。没过多久联合政府儿童救助中心的工作人员也来了 ，那位女性温柔的告诉他可以跟着她去儿童中心，还给他温情的拥抱，试图让李一一哭出来发泄无助与恐惧的情感，可李一一在她面前从始至终都没有流出一滴眼泪，冷静的好像离世的不是自己的父母。他将父亲的电脑连接线一节一节挽好，将母亲的鞋子一双一双摆整齐，如同他们晚上还是会照常回来。“我没事，”他平静的说，“我知道他们为人类奉献了自己，他们死而无憾，以后我一个人也能继续好好生活的，您可以回去了。”那工作人员有些惊诧，流浪时代的孩子们都经历过太多本不该在这个年龄经受的曲折，但这是无奈的现实，宿命让人无从抱怨，来到地下城，他们本就该永远怀着庆幸的心活下去。正在这时隔壁的孩子闯了进来，那男孩才听说李家的事，急匆匆的跑过来一把将他抱进自己怀里，“阿姨，一一以后可以跟着我们家生活，你们别带走他。”李一一抬头看着那个比他大两岁的男孩坚定的侧脸，觉得他就像小时候还曾感受过的温暖阳光。那天晚上李一一挤在那男生的怀里哭的像是一道关不住的水闸，他伤心父母离世时承受的痛苦，伤心自己被父母抛下独自面对这个世界，伤心为何偏偏是自己要遭遇这样的坎坷。大男孩紧紧的抱着他，眼角也悄无声息的渗出眼泪，他在心里暗暗发誓从今往后绝不会再让李一一感到孤独。

李一一第二性别分化成Omega的一年前，大男生就已经分化成了alpha，他们觉得这是命中注定，理所当然的在一起。李一一第一次发情时那男生温柔的抱着他，缓慢的进入他的身体，他觉得自己快要化在他的怀里了，但那男生并没有标记他，因为他觉得李一一还小。他总是很替李一一着想，不管是生活还是床上，都优先为他考虑。李一一觉得这也许就是他所能得到的最幸福的人生，他甚至已经做好了在男友生日那天接受他标记的准备。直到那天他的男朋友去执行地面任务却遭遇了雪崩，铺天盖地的积雪与碎冰倾轧而来，被瞬间夺走的除了男生的生命还有李一一对正常人生的最后一丝期待。男生的母亲难以承受这样的打击一夜白头，第二年就因病离世，父亲连失妻子，终于精神崩溃，工作的时候犯下致命错误也搭上了性命。李一一看着空荡荡的房子，又剩我一个了，他萧然心想，也许这才是他的命中注定，孤身一人，永远也没有归属。

直到他遇到刘启，那男人桀骜凶悍，任性霸道，可偏又最有人情味儿。刘启在所有人最绝望的时候给他们的那道火光，就像是雨露流进他干涸的心灵，他每一句迫切的“李一一，快想办法！”都像是教堂里穿过圣母像的油彩射进来的光芒，浸染他的灵魂，他被刘启所需要，那么他便不是孤独的，这让他怎么能不喜欢刘启呢。

而他敏锐的发现刘启对他怀有同样的期待，就像花园小路，同一个入口分出两条不同的岔道，最终却又导向同一个终点。他知道刘启也需要他，刘启需要把谁能紧紧攥在手里的实感。他们同样都是失去太多的人，而现在能拥有彼此，大概就是上帝最深情的眷顾。有时候在最黑暗的夜里，刘启被噩梦魇住，胡言乱语，激烈的抽动挣扎，李一一立即伸手将他抱进怀里，被环抱的人在Omega温暖的怀抱里登时就平复了下来，有时候刘启在梦里会粗暴的掀起李一一的衣服，不甚清醒的在自己爱人光裸的肌肤上抚摸亲吻，或是吮吸Omega柔嫩的乳头。李一一搂着刘启的脖子轻声娇喘，掌心温柔的抚过怀里alpha扎手的短发。在每一个这样的黑夜里，他们互相拥抱，成为彼此的安全感。

有时李一一也会不小心犯下错误，有次他们冒着暴风雪上地面救援受困的联合政府技术员，他没挂好锁钩被狂风卷离地面带到几十米开外，他身后不过百米就是一个断崖，小队里的其他人都吓傻了，刘启最先反应过来，拉着绳子猫着腰飞速向他冲去，李一一用外骨骼狠狠扒住冰面，狂风呼啸着从他身上刮过，似乎打定主意要把他从地面上掀起来扔进悬崖地狱。就在程序员觉得自己要再一次被卷起来的时候，刘启赶到了他身边，他抬头看到自己的alpha眼里迸射出近乎要吃人的目光，快速把绳子在自己身上缠了几圈，又牢牢上锁，李一一就这样被刘启和小队的其他成员拖了回去。那次任务结束之后回到地下，刘启先带李一一去医院检查，确定没什么问题之后又阴沉着一张脸带他回家。

第二天李一一下班回来就见卧室里放着个一平见方的铁笼，他正打算找刘启问这是怎么回事，就见自己的alpha稀松平常的站在卧室门口。“脱衣服。”刘启平淡的说，李一一不明所以，但还是乖乖照做。刘启看着自己的Omega一点点裸露出的白皙身体，脚一勾带上了门。服从者本能的感受到了危险的气息，支配者靠近一步他就向后退一步，直到撞到床脚顺势坐了下去。刘启伸出双臂将李一一圈在自己怀里嗅闻他的味道。被标记过后的Omega身上除了自己的奶糖味，还包裹着alpha身上桦木与龙涎香的味道。这样的气味让刘启满意，他俯下身含住李一一的嘴唇啃噬吮吸，李一一顺从的一手撑着床，一手情不自禁的去抚慰刘启腿间的欲望。刘启也没打算藏着自己硬挺的勃起，抓着李一一的手在自己的老二上揉按撸动。李一一隔着裤子给他撸了一会儿，又灵巧的用一只手解开了刘启的裤链，alpha直起腰坦然的享受自己爱人的服务，看李一一换成跪坐的姿势把自己的鸡巴含进嘴里。李一一的嘴巴和他的穴一样柔软湿热，刘启的手按着李一一的头控制节奏，白净的Omega因为呼吸不畅而满脸绯红。今天格外话少的支配者享受的差不多了便坐到床上，让李一一在自己腿上跪趴下。程序员灵活的双手被他反剪着绑在身后，眼里是怯生生的讨饶。刘启捏着他的下巴看了看他又惊又惧的小脸，什么也没说，只是伸手摸到李一一腿间的蜜穴，那里此时已经汁液泛滥，湿滑温暖，穴口一张一合，准备好随时伺候刘启的鸡巴插进来。刘启的两根手指顺利的滑了进去，柔软的肉壁瞬间吸住了那指腹粗糙的手指，吞吐吮吸着想要更多。驾驶员手腕用力狠狠插了几下，插的李一一舒服的脚趾都蜷缩起来，他呜咽着主动蹭刘启的腿，但冷漠的alpha并没有理会他示好的动作，那作孽的手指在肉穴里肆意扭转搅动，指尖勾着搔刮李一一的G点，快感瞬间堆积起来，李一一的呻吟声越来越高，直到他一瞬间屏住呼吸，刘启知道李一一身体里所有的快感将在下一刻爆发，他马上就要高潮了，可他却在这一刻猛然停下了手指上的所有动作。从顶点上狠狠跌下来的Omega虚喘着瞪大眼睛不可置信的回头看自己的alpha，刘启依旧是之前平淡的表情，手下却又开始在李一一的穴道里动作，快感不受控制的重新开始累积，李一一的腰身很快又软了下去，可这回刘启同样在Omega马上就要高潮的时候停下了一切。李一一的眼睛里盈满了委屈的水汽，控诉般难过的望着刘启。恶魔一样的alpha终于开口了，“你高潮的权利属于我，以后没有我的允许不可以高潮，懂了吗？”李一一怔愣了一下，这话听起来多么蛮横无理，可他的内心不可否认的在听到这句话时升起了一种诡异的快感。被人控制的意义在于被人拥有，而被人拥有意味着自己有所归属。这样的认知让李一一的内心躁动而欢愉。他听话的点点头，用嘴唇蹭着刘启空闲的另一只手。刘启把手伸进他的嘴里翻搅着他的舌头，“重复我刚才说的话。”，他冷淡的命令道。

“我高潮的权利属于你，以后没有你的允许，我不可以高潮。”  
“你是什么？”  
“是主人的泄欲工具。”  
“我是你的什么？”  
“是我的alpha，我的主人。”  
“你还是我的一一，”刘启满意的摸了摸李一一的卷发，“再重复一遍我刚才的话。”、  
“一一高潮的权利属于主人，没有主人的允许，一一不可以高潮。”李一一说话的声音很轻，说完这段话的时候他觉得自己内心里那扇关于羞耻的玻璃窗似乎已经烂的稀碎，可这却让他觉得自己似乎离刘启又近了一步。

“表现的不错，现在给你一个奖励，”刘启的脸上终于有了到现在为止的第一丝笑意，他把李一一平放在床上，“自己把自己玩儿到高潮。”李一一面对着自己的alpha坦诚的张开双腿，一手揉捏着自己已然挺立的粉色乳尖，一手去摸被刘启的手指操弄的松软湿滑的穴口，那里很快又分泌出了带着Omega香气的甜腻爱液，悉数滴在了他们的床上，李一一手腕灵活的揉弄着让自己舒服的地方，喉咙里溢出娇软勾人的呻吟，没有一丝赘肉的紧致腰身在床单上扭动，他甚至将手指伸进嘴巴里模仿性交的动作吸吮着来诱惑刘启，又用被舔的湿漉漉的手指继续在自己的穴道里翻搅，在爱人面前抚摸身体让他觉得自己淫乱又放荡，可看着刘启因为自己淫荡的样子而喉结滚动欲望翻涌，又让他心里生出了无尽的满足。刘启在床尾欣赏着这场肉欲横流的表演，手上缓慢的抚慰着自己的阴茎，李一一的动作已经快到尾声，他的身体向上弓起，腰线紧绷，手指快速的在肉穴里抽插，每一下都擦过自己的G点，滑腻的爱液随着他手指的动作发出啪叽啪叽的水声，李一一偏过头去屏住呼吸咬着下唇，眉头因为越来越饱胀的快感而皱起，却又在下一瞬眉尖颤动着泄出高声浪叫，他在刘启面前把自己玩高潮了。淫水喷了他一手，浸湿了身下的床单，Omega的味道一时间溢满了整个房间，刘启终于无法再作壁上观，按着浑身发软在高潮余韵里飘摇的李一一，把自己硬的发疼的老二凶狠的捅进柔软高热的不像样子的肉穴开始大开大合的操干，李一一的内壁正在最敏感的时候，这样猛烈的冲击让他很快就要再次高潮，他抱紧刘启的后背颤声喘道“主…主人…一一又要高潮了！”，刘启用力亲了一下他的嘴唇，粗喘着说“允许！”他的声音刚落下，李一一就高声呻吟着在刘启怀里迎来了自己的第二次高潮。那一刻他的生殖腔也被刘启粗暴的撞开，一波又一波温暖的汁液猛烈的泄出来，淋在刘启胀硬的龟头上，年轻的alpha两颊鼓动，在柔嫩的生殖腔里最后凶猛的冲刺了百十下，终于也缴了械，李一一紧紧的夹着他的alpha，像是要把他的精液榨干一样。刘启射完之后趴在李一一身上平复着呼吸，“我的一一真乖。”他亲了亲李一一的额头，后者甜蜜的咬他的下巴，“知道今天为什么要这么玩儿你吗？”刘启起身在李一一身侧躺下，被操的软乎乎的Omega不解的摇头。“因为我想要你知道 ，你是我的，你的一切都是我的，包括你身体上的所有权利。”

李一一闻言把头埋在支配者的怀里道“我知道的。”

“我觉得你不知道，”刘启声音里的热度褪去，又变成了开始时的冷淡，“你要是真的知道，就会再惜命一点，没有我的允许，你竟然敢去送死 ？”

李一一这才了然，原来刘启还在气他在地面执行任务时对自己的马虎，他退开一点，用示弱的柔软语气对刘启说，“我明白了嘛，以后再也不会犯这样的错了，你别生气了好不好？”

刘启看着他乖巧顺从的模样，伸手抚上了他白净的脸庞，李一一讨巧的在刘启的掌心磨蹭，而后者倏然露出一个邪气的微笑 ，“我觉得只有足够的惩罚才能更好的让你记得自己是什么。”李一一心下一惊，忽然就想起了房间角落的那个铁笼。

果不其然，刘启起身打开了那铁笼的门，转过身时面上是暴戾恣睢的笑，“宝贝，这是给你的，调皮的宠物被关一关笼子才能听话。”，李一一感觉自己全身都是软的，他本可以抗议，他知道只要自己不想，刘启绝对不会强迫他走进那样一个足够羞辱人心的铁笼，可他又无法停下脚步，他不知道是不是自己的内心反而正在渴望这些，被刘启囚禁，成为他的池鱼笼鸟，是不是就意味着自己在刘启的心中会被抱的更紧一些？

李一一最终还是被刘启关进了那座笼子，他无助的靠在冰冷的栏杆上看着自己的alpha关门落锁，嘴角带着安心落意的微笑离开房间，如果囚禁他能让刘启感到安心的话，那么被刘启囚禁的这座铁笼就是他李一一的安心之处。

TBC


	4. 四

四、

李一一到家的时候刘启正和韩朵朵打打闹闹，小姑娘嫌她哥写字不好看，在她的未来就业调查表上家长意见一栏里丢了丑。“哥，你就别给自己加戏了，让长条给我写，长条写字肯定好看。”“那可不一定，他天天抱着个电脑敲键盘，你什么时候见他拿笔写过字。”“我不管，”韩朵朵眼尖，看见李一一走进来便又高声道“反正嫂子看着就像是写字好看的人。”

估计这丫头考试又没考好，李一一心想，卷子不敢拿给刘启签字，这是提前给自己做铺垫呢。他也懒得拆穿心机简单的中学生，走过去拿起手写屏看了看，端端正正的签下了同意。韩朵朵这才松开她哥，抓过手写屏一看，“我就说嘛，嫂子写字肯定好看。”刘启也凑过来，“喲，深藏不露啊李长条，”他看着清隽端正的笔迹说道，“你还有什么哥不知道的技能？”

“还有很多，你可以慢慢开发。”李一一笑道，对上刘启的眼睛，两人眼里的笑意顿时一起变得耐人寻味起来。韩朵朵眼看这两个成年男人又要开始散发恋爱的酸臭，忍着翻白眼的冲动赶紧躲回了屋里。 

“你们俩吃饭了吗？”

“韩朵朵能愿意挨饿？我们早吃了，还给你留了饭，我去给你热热。”

李一一闻言正准备脱了衣服换上自己的家居服，却被刘启拦住了，“你先别换衣服，等会儿吃完饭跟我出去一趟。”见自己的小程序员迟疑，刘启便忍不住摸了摸他的卷发，“快吃饭，等会儿你就知道了。”

夜里（虽然地面上还是白昼）驾驶员带着李一一上到地面钻进车里，程序员坐在副驾上轻车熟路的关掉了车载监控，这让他觉得自在了许多。刘启驱车一路向东，李一一认出是去海边的路，虽然海面早就冻住了，但透明发蓝如同大片宝石一样的起伏冰面，依然有着与陆地完全不一样的美感。“后边有个保温箱，你去拿过来。”驾驶员边开车边吩咐道，李一一拿过来打开箱盖，发现里面放着一盒包装仔细的草莓。“昨天路过常州弄到的，”刘启用余光瞟见李一一因为久违的看到了鲜翠水果而露出惊喜的表情，也跟着高兴起来，“我一直冰着呢，应该还新鲜，你尝尝看。”李一一喜滋滋的打开盒子，刚想吃一个就又想起了家里的小姑娘，“给朵朵也留一点吧。”

“我还能亏待她，已经拿家里一盒了，这盒是专门留给你的。”

李一一这才放心的吃了第一颗饱满欲滴的果子。刘启听到他的Omega由水果的酸甜果汁与鲜嫩果肉带来的味觉高潮而发出的满足声音，忍不住说道，“以后家里有什么好吃的，你自己也吃一点，别全都省着留给韩朵朵。你得对自己好点儿，不能光宠着她。”李一一闻言露出一个有点羞赧的笑容说，“没关系啊，我这不是还有你宠着我呢嘛。”刘启被李一一又乖又甜的笑容戳的心软，忍不住说道，“以后想要什么就跟哥说，只要是地球上还有的，哥都给你弄来。”

副驾上的程序员心里甜丝丝的，于是声音也是羞答答的甜蜜，“谢谢你。”

“谢我就用说的啊？”驾驶员露出一个坏笑，“过来亲一个。”李一一起身在刘启的脸颊上重重的啵了 一下，又给他嘴里塞了颗草莓。他们一路开到天津海边，刘启在海岸交织的地方停下，带着李一一下车，海面上被冻住的汹涌波涛像是被禁锢的时间，“所以咱们来这儿到底是要干嘛呀？”李一一在私人频道里问道，刘启站在他身侧望着在严寒面前亦无可奈何的巨浪沉默了几秒，“长条，到今天为止，咱们在一起整两年了吧，”他转过头来面对着李一一，“我不知道你怎么想的，但我觉得这两年我过的特幸福，因为你一直在我身边。”

刘启因为后面即将出口的台词变得有些紧张，捏着防护服口袋的拉链慢慢扯动“往后的人生我也不想让你离开我，所以，我想问你，李一一，”刘启单膝跪了下去，又忙不迭从口袋里掏出一个小盒子打开举了起来，“李一一，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

被求婚的Omega从刘启跪下去的那一刻便乱了阵脚，他一直以为自己和刘启已经算是老夫老妻，从没想过有一天还会经历这般正式而浪漫的时刻。可他此时已然被喜悦涨的快要飞起来的心，却又诚实的对这样的时刻无比受用，还有什么事能比心爱的人跪在自己面前邀请自己共度余生而更让人怦然心动呢？

刘启手上的盒子里是两个打磨细致简洁漂亮的20面骰，李一一握着刘启的手拉他起来，“你就用骰子跟我求婚啊？”

“哥这做了俩月呢，怎么的你不愿意啊？”

“只要是你，拿一袋蚯蚓干来我都愿意啊。”

刘启笑了起来，那样的弧度不同于他往日的任何一种神情，是带着如愿的感动与笃定的满足的笑容。就好像他的人生从未经历过任何残缺与遗憾，平滑完整的站在李一一面前，又好像他已经跋涉过了曾经所有的波折，捧着一颗破碎的心站在自己的软肋面前。而不管是哪一个他，李一一都会伸出双手将他抱进怀里，这样就足够了。刘启拿起一颗骰子，捏着两边的突角轻轻一推，那完好的金属物件蓦地滑成了两半，刘启在李一一吃惊的目光中从半颗骰子里倒出了一个嵌在里面的戒指，“你要求这么简单，显得哥白费心机一样。”在求婚这件事儿上花了不少功夫的alpha想给自己的爱人戴上戒指，却忽然意识到自己百密一疏，先后失策——在室外他们都穿着防护服戴着头盔，别说戴戒指了，等下都没办法接吻啊。李一一轻轻笑了一声，将刘启的手指包起来握住，“等下回车里，你给我戴上。”

“好，”刘启回望着李一一含春带笑的眼睛，“哥对着这石山冰海发誓，这辈子都不会离开你，也不可能让你离开我。”

“我也不会，”李一一的声音透过电波的传递变得更加温柔坚定，“今生我都是你的人了。”

他们拖着手回了车里，上车之后刘启做的第一件事就是把李一一的头盔与防护服扒掉，把那枚铂金戒指套在了他的无名指上，李一一照着刘启刚才的动作取出另一枚戒指也给他戴上，然后紧紧的与他十指交叠。戒指戴上了便是承诺，便是宣布对彼此的拥有。

沉浸在巨大满足感里的alpha把自己的Omega拉近，搂着他的腰背与他动情的接吻。李一一伸出手臂搂着刘启的脖颈，此刻他多想就这样与刘启肌骨交融。他的alpha带着他向后退了两步，在身后的座位坐下，又拉着他坐在自己腿上。“冷不冷？”驾驶员问道，“一点也不冷。”李一一搂着刘启的脖子舔吮他的耳朵，刘启的双手在他身上来回上下爱抚揉捏。两个人的喘息都渐渐粗重起来，情动的alpha掀起李一一的衬衣，将粉嫩的乳尖含进嘴里舔咬吮吸，Omega顿时软了腰身，难耐的摆动着腰肢隔着衣服磨蹭驾驶员腿间的欲望。刘启的大手落在他的臀瓣上用力收紧又放开，捏的抱着alpha的脖子的李一一终于忍不住哼出了娇柔的呻吟。“把衣服脱掉好不好？”眼角湿润的Omega轻声说着，抬起身让刘启帮他把裤子扯下来，又忍不住伸手去解刘启的裤链。粉嫩的穴口已经有了湿意，李一一沉下腰用身下的柔软夹着刘启半勃的欲望蹭动诱惑，蹭的他自己也欲望翻涌汁液横流。年轻的alpha哪耐的住这样的勾引，没蹭几下就变得又硬又胀，蓄势待发。李一一俯下身追着刘启的嘴唇舔吻，两条舌在彼此的口腔里翻搅着情欲，相互吮吸着上演唇舌的交欢。与此同时，掌握主动的Omega伸手握住刘启已经硬的像铁棍一样的肉茎抵在自己淫液泛滥的穴口，他屏住呼吸缓慢向下坐去，清晰的感受着自己的肉壁被硬胀的龟头一寸一寸撑开，全部吞下的时候他终于泄出了又淫又浪的娇嗔喘息，刘启被他紧致温暖的肉穴夹的小腹一阵冲动，用力收紧手臂将李一一牢牢抱住，把脸深埋在他白皙香软的奶沟里蹭动，下身不受控制般开始自下向上的凶狠顶弄，李一一被他猛烈强硬的动作一下一下贯穿，身体不断向上耸动，他堪堪抱住刘启的肩头，脖颈向后扬着发出濒临承受边缘的愉悦呻吟，那硬热坚挺的肉茎打桩一般将潮湿的欲念狠狠的钉在李一一身体里，李一一只觉得淫欲在自己体内埋了一颗种子，而刘启正用他的欲望浇灌。“宝贝儿…”刘启痴迷的嗅闻啃咬着李一一的肌肤皮肉，将自己心底最热切的爱欲渴求全部发泄在他的肉体深处。李一一是他上了瘾的毒，亦是他的空气养分水，他离不开他了。

他们在车里搞了三个多小时，间歇的做爱，或是抱在一起甜蜜亲吻。等到回程的时候李一一裹着毯子窝在副驾驶上只觉得腰身酸软，腿都伸不直了。

“刘启，”他唤着在专心开车的驾驶员，“你有没有想过，其实我们的心态并非健康？”

依赖着他人而构建的安全感才是最不安全的，是海市蜃楼，是镜花水月。那种能让人平和满足的心态情感，到底还是应该依靠自己来建立。

被提问的人用余光瞥了一眼发问者，“想过，还矛盾了很久。”他沉默几秒，又接道，“但是我觉得我们有权利心理不健全。”

他们的心里都有着不可逆转的缺憾，而在之前的人生里他们也都无法应对坦然。但没谁规定一个人就必须全然健康，即使残缺，亦有存在的权利。只是在存在的基础之上，他们得想办法与自己和解。所幸他们遇到了对方，两人正是彼此心里缺少的那一块碎片，让对方完整。

“我们能让彼此更好的接受自己，这又有什么不好呢。”刘启的声音平静而理智，李一一安下心来，刘启是他的答案，他自己亦是刘启追寻的结果。相爱的意义在于成为对方的支撑，能让彼此的余生不再孤独无依，而是有所扶持。

回北京之后两人赶民政局刚上班的时候就去扯了证，民政局的工作人员看着他们的结婚照比自己结婚了还高兴，“你们早该来领证了，”那姑娘的眼神在刘启与李一一之间流转，“祝你们永结同心，早生贵子。”

从民政局出来，刘启问李一一打算什么时候要孩子，向来崇尚科学的程序员竟也难得迷信了一回，“回头让街口的半仙儿给算算吧，给咱孩子选个好属相，瑞祥御免。”

“行，都听你的。”刘启拉着爱人的手往家走。

“往哪儿走啊，我得赶快回去上班了。”工作态度十分积极的联合政府观察员拽着刘启想停下。

“先回家，让哥体验一下有证驾驶的感觉。”驾驶员邪笑着回头，李一一愣了一秒，随即哀怨的拍着刘启的手背说“我腰疼，我腿软，我…反正我不行。”

刘启把撒泼耍赖的程序员拽到怀里，当街亲了一口，“结婚前你可不是这样啊，怎么这才刚领了证就原形毕露了？呵，Omega。”

李一一被他逗笑，拖着他的手继续向前走，“这才哪儿到哪儿啊，”那温和的服从者转过头望着刘启，眼里像是有一张柔软的网，“以后还会有很多让你意想不到的惊喜的。”

刘启心下一惊，忽然觉得自己的婚后生活可能并不会像他想象的那般普通平凡了。

END


End file.
